8 Wishes
by may strom
Summary: a girl, was granted 8 wishes by a water spirit. now she lives in this time era and meets up with the usual gang. funnybizzareromanticfighting things happen, but what is most important in her life? please read, i know summary sucks but! hey!:)!
1. prologue

8 Wishes  
Prologue  
  
My lifetime wishes fulfilled at last.  
  
My child life dreams come true.  
  
Everything I ever wanted come to life, happen before my very eyes. I fantasized, obsessed over my lithe wishes. Little did I know they could and would come true. I sat up on my roof that one night and wished: 1) To be a mind reader-able to extract and implant thoughts also. 2) Graceful movement. 3) Self healing abilities like a vampire. 4) Eternal beauty. 5) Strong and very good swordsmanship. 6) Invisible sword - always at my side. 7) Strong in body and mind. 8) To have strong spirit energy that can be used as a weapon.  
  
Yes my 8 wishes fulfilled to my utmost desire. I always wanted to be one of the best swordsmen, but I could not go around carrying a sword in plain view. So I wished for an invisible one, always at my side until battle when it became visible. Grace and strongness to boost my swordsmanship. Spirit Energy so that I had another weapon. To be a mind reader is a special gift, and a hateful burden, yet at the top of my list. Healing abilities like a vampire, strange but useful. A vampire can be hurt even to an extent of it's windpipe broken and it is able to regenerate and heal it self in seconds. Last a strange one, eternal beauty. Why waste a wish on that? Only you can thin of the answer for I have non too give. How I got theses gifts is another mystery. I might share with you someday. 


	2. Introduction

Authors note: I am so sorry for not updating in so long, but to make long stories short, here is the new update! I hope you like! Please review!

Disclaimer: don't own it, don't dwell on it.

Chapter 2 - Introduction

"Is that her?" said Hiei with amazement. "Yes that is Khicoramtora (chee-co-ram-tora) the Kitara (keet-a-ra). She is the legendary swordswomen and is said to have surpassed many in battle. As you can sense, she has a strong spirit energy." Answered back Kurama.

Hiei grunted, "Hn" and looked up. His blood red eyes fixed on this woman's movement around the bar.

NAME: Hiei (last name unknown)  
HIS RACE: Half Koorime (ice demons), half fire demon/ Jaganshi (those with a 3rd eye)  
CLAIM TO FAME: The "Forbidden Child Hiei" was quite famous in the 13th of the Northeastern section of the Makai. He also achieved A-class youkai status at the age of 5.

Hiei was short, but that did not matter. His black hair that stood up straight, had a streak of silvery/white stripe of hair outlining his face, and they constantly got in his way. Like his hair, he was not fond of color, and always (if possible) wore black. His ability as a fighter is extraordinary. The only person to ever beat him was Yusuke Urameshi. Hiei has a lot of agility in his movements, quick reflects, and his deadly spirit energy. And well his personality sucks.

Kurama on the other hand used to be the legendary bandit Youko. At the verge of death he escaped his dying body and went into a women's womb, where on earth he was born. He had planned to leave his 'mother' at 10 when his power fully returned. But when she became sick he realized he loved her like a son would a mother.

How she got better is another story.

His flaming long red hair, silky, smooth, and dangerous. His favorite flower was the red rose in which he used as his "Rose Whip" weapon.

Kurama was a child of nature. Wherever he went flowers, plant life, stirred in life for him.

He was every girls desire and when he went to school, girls followed him like wolves on a hunt, even some guys to......

Yet the only thing wrong with these 2 was that they were demons, but now they work as SPIRIT DETECTIVES. They kill other demons along with the help of Yusuke and Kuwabara Human Spirit Detectives.

"What do we do now that we have found her? Just pick her up and bring her outside so she can help us? Or persuade her to come outside, which I doubt she will do either." Of course Hiei said with his mostly cold heart. But she entranced Kurama. Anyone would have realized that Kurama had absolutely no clue what Hiei had said. Since Hiei was not dumb, he rolled his eyes at the fox and moved closer to Khicoramtora, also known as Tora.

She was waitressing in this bar. They had sat outside her section of tables but near enough to them to keep an eye on her.

"No," Kurama said suddenly. "No don't touch her yet, lets wait." And the waiting proved useful.

Both guys watched Tora as she went about her job. When she stopped at a rough looking guys table their glances sharpened slightly. "Hi I'm Tora, what can I get you today?" she smiled her tired work smile. "How 'bout you gal? Come here!" the man said in a drunken southern drawl. He shoved his hand up her shorts, and boy was Tora getting mad. "Come back here with me and let me show you something she said to the man. Together they went back to the alley outside turning around Tora said, "I'm not on the menu, sir, and it seems you're off the life list!" she spat at him in distaste. The man looked confused, very confused. But the expression soon turned to pain as she kicked him in the balls, and every presser point, hard. **BAM** **BOOM** **BAM** When she was done she left him on the side of the alley, dead as a doornail. she only killed those who deserved it, molesters and such like this guy. When she rounded the corner she gasped.

Before her stood two men staring at her, for they had witnessed what she had done. The redheaded one had star gazes in his eyes, and the black headed one looked faintly surprised and in awe of her. These people looked very familiar, but she couldn't figure it out... yet these guys had seen who she was, behind the mask. For that they must be punished.


End file.
